1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving a machine or the like between several workstations. One application thereof is in the field of flight simulators, for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
The type of flight simulator to which the present invention is applicable generally includes a cockpit that reproduces a Scale 1 aircraft piloting station and a system for visualizing the outside environment, called a “display,” placed opposite the cockpit and including a screen onto which computer-generated synthetic images are projected based on the maneuvers made by users located inside the cockpit. In this case, the machine to be moved is a display and each workstation corresponds to a cockpit.